


Sky

by ibestarlight



Series: Sky [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibestarlight/pseuds/ibestarlight
Summary: Zuko and Aang have a baby! Sokka and Katara visit them to find out how exactly this happened. Zuko/Aang. Humor.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on Fanfiction.net way way way back. I've recently watched all three Maze Runner movies (I know, I lived under a rock), and it has re-ignited my interest in fandom (in general). So, here we are. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Original publication date: 08 August 2008

Zuko gave their visitors his I-will-slice-you-open-once-I-recover-and-get-out-of-this-bed glare. It didn't have much effect at the moment.

Sokka's mouth was still hanging open. Katara, after falling down on her ass on the floor about ten explanations ago, still hadn't gathered enough strength to get back up. Aang was just too busy with the bundle he was holding to bother with any of them.

"Can you run that by us one more time?" Katara asked.

"I ALREADY EXPLAINED IT TWENTY-SIX TIMES, WOMAN!" Zuko screamed in frustration.

"Hey! Not so loud, Zuko!" Aang whispered angrily. Zuko looked at his lover apologetically and mouthed a 'Sorry' to him before he turned back to their guests.

"Look, her name is Sky. We named her such because of Aang's fascination with wind and air and clouds and the general sky. Yes, she's our baby, and yes I gave birth to her, and yes Aang is the father! How many more times will I explain this?!" he hissed more than whispered at the two in front of him.

"B-b-bu-but… you're a guy!" Sokka shouted. When Zuko, Aang, and even Katara glared at him, he raised his hands in surrender and brought his voice down to a whisper. "Sorry. But you are a guy, Zuko! You can't give birth!"

"My brother's right! Only girls get pregnant!"

Zuko sighed. "Aang can't you help me out here a little?"

"No."

"You really should be the one explaining this you know, and the mother should be holding and crooning over the child."

"You're the Prince here."

"You're the Avatar."

"Princes are better with words."

Zuko sighed again. "Fine, stubborn shrimp."

"Oi! I heard that!" Aang said. "Did you hear that Sky? Mommy called daddy a shrimp! He's being mean, isn't he? Yes, he is. But we still love him anyway, right Sky?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile. Sky only gurgled happily and snuggled closer to Aang. The Prince turned his attention back to Sokka and Katara.

"Like I said the other twenty-six times I explained," Zuko whispered, a tick forming in his jaw. "I don't know how it happened. All I know is this is all because of Aang's Avatar powers. If you want further explanation, you have to ask him, because he sure as hell hasn't explained it to me in all the nine months I was pregnant!"

"It's simple, really. The old monks used to tell me that Love is a very powerful emotion, and that I mustn't ever underestimate it. They said that being the Avatar forbade me to Love a single person more than anyone else, because it was my purpose to care for all Life and all peoples. I hadn't explained this to Zuko in all this time coz I only really just figured it out now when I held Sky in my hands. The monks told me all those things because Love can amplify my Avatar powers, I think. This is the very basis of the Avatar's power anyway. Love, I mean. It could give me power to give and take life. Of course, the monks didn't want that. If the enemy ever found out, they could make me fall in love with someone and manipulate me for their own agendas, right?"

"So…" Sokka started.

"You're saying…" Katara whispered.

"That you love me so much it produced a life?" Zuko whispered, staring intently at his lover.

Aang looked back at him. "Yes."

Zuko smiled. Katara laid completely down on the floor, her arms spread wide, smiling and she whispered, "Someday I'll find someone who'll love me that much."

Everyone was silent – a comfortable kind of silence that rarely comes into their noisy but happy lives. After a few moments, a confused look crossed Sokka's mind. He brought his hand up and scratched his head.

"I shouldn't ask really…" Zuko started. "But… what is it now?"

Sokka looked from Zuko to Aang and back at Zuko. He stared at the Prince intently for a long time that the said boy started fidgeting on his bed in discomfort. Just as Zuko was about to ask Sokka again what it was he wanted, Sokka finally spoke.

"How come you're bottom, Zuko?"

**Author's Note:**

> Original End Notes (Can I just say that this now makes me cringe lol please forgive my then young self): There! It was supposed to be funny, I'm not sure if I accomplished that, but anyway, I still hope you enjoyed that. And I just invented all that stuff about love and Aang's powers and such. Review please! Thanks a bunch! Lurve yall! ^^


End file.
